pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elesa (anime)
Elesa is a character appearing in the Best Wishes! series, who is the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City in the Unova region. Appearance Elesa has blue eyes and short blonde hair. She wears red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides. Elesa wears a yellow jacket, a black top that exposes her stomach in two sections, opaque black tights, and yellow high heels. Personality Elesa is a Gym Leader, who is also a fashion model, with a lot of fans. Elesa admires beauty and wants to dazzle out the people watching her, especially in a battle. She also shares some wisdom, as she wanted to be a referee for the battle against Ash and Bianca's father. Biography Pokémon the Series: Black and White The heroes met Elesa at a fashion show, where Elesa was the model, showing off new clothing designs. As Elesa was making a walk on the platform, she noticed Ash's Pikachu and was interested in it. After being told that Bianca and Ash came for the Gym match with her for her Gym Badge, Elesa, after being done with the work, changed into her normal clothes and met the group in the Gym itself. Surprisingly to Bianca, Elesa also showed Bianca's father came, who wanted to take her daughter come. Bianca refused, but decided to do so only if she lost in the Gym match against Elesa. At the battlefield, Elesa sent her Zebstrika against Bianca's Shelmet. Shelmet started off with Acid, but was quickly defeated by Double Kick and Flame Charge. Bianca sent Mincinno, who managed to hit Zebstrika with Hyper Voice, but was also defeated by Double Kick and Flame Charge. For her final Pokémon, Bianca sent Pignite, who valiantly fought against Zebstrika, managing to do damage with Flame Charge and Heat Crash, but was defeated by Zebstrika's Wild Charge. The group, along with Elesa, went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. Seeing Bianca saddened, Ash decided to fight against her father in a battle, trying to get Bianca back to her journey, with Elesa acting as the judge. While Ash had lost against Bianca's father, Bianca's father saw Bianca actually learned much from her friends she had gotten since she started her journey and permitted her to continue. Elesa, however, anticipated the following day, when Ash would challenge her.BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! The following day, Ash challenged Elesa to a Gym match. Ash sent Palpitoad (amking Elesa a bit displeased it is not as dazzling) against Zebstrika. Zebstrika managed to inflict damage to Palpitoad, boosting its speed by using Flame Charge. Palpitoad managed to distract Zebstrika with Supersonic and defeat it with Hydro Pump and Mud Shot attacks. Elesa intended on dazzling Ash out by sending her Emolga, who managed to infatuate Palpitoad with Attract and defeat him with Aerial Ace. Ash ran off and came back with Snivy, who vailantly fought against Emolga, who did not took much damage from Grass-type attacks. Eventually, Snivy was knocked out by Emolga's Aerial Ace. Ash became frustrated, and as he wondered which Pokémon should he choose next, Pikachu, fed up with Ash's behavior regarding his Gym Battle with Elesa, shocked and yelled at him, since Pikachu wanted to battle, snapping Ash back to his senses. Pikachu and Emolga used Electro Ball, the attacks with collided with each other, but Pikachu's Quick Attack defeated Emolga. Elesa praised Ash for such a dazzling performance, sending her "queen", Tynamo. Tynamo used Tackle with a tremendous speed, hitting Pikachu, who still wanted to battle, making Elesa pleased they were still up for the challenge. Pikachu released Thunderbolt on the field, creating a lot of holes and hit Tynamo with Iron Tail, defeating it. Elesa, as a sign of Ash's victory, gave him the Bolt Badge. She recommended going to Driftveil City, but warned him the bridge leading out of Nimbasa City had not been repaired yet.BW052: Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! Cilan remembered Elesa, since his task was to cosplay as her. Cilan tried his best to cosplay as Elesa, as well as his Pansage to look like Emolga, though it wasn't good enough for Mile to give him a passing grade, since Miles was Elesa's fan.BW071: Climbing the Tower of Success! Elesa was mentioned by Dawn, who went to Nimbasa City. There, Dawn saw Elesa, who was shown in various outfits.BW088: Piplup, Pansage and a Meeting of the Times! Ash remembered battling the Unova Gym Leaders, including Elesa, the night before he entered the Unova League.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Pokémon On hand Voice actors and actresses *'English:' Eileen Stevens *'Japanese:' Yumiko Kobayashi *'Mandarin Chinese:' Lín Měixiù *'Czech:' Nikola Votočková *'Danish:' Marie Schjeldal *'Polish:' Aleksandra Grzelak *'Brazilian Portuguese': Rosa Barcellos *'Latin America:' **'Latin America:' Analiz Sánchez **'Spain:' Marta Gil Montijano Trivia *In her episode debut, Elesa was seen wearing five different outfits. *She and Whitney both had their debut episodes as season premieres. *Similar to Roark battling Paul, Elesa battled Bianca, Ash's rival, before battling Ash himself. Gallery Elesa anime.png elesa001.jpg|Elesa in a formal party dress. elesa002.jpg|This look is for those who wish to have a nice stroll in the park. Elesa Outfit 4.jpg|And this look is for something more casual. elesa026a.jpg elesa026b.jpg Elesa026c.jpg elesa026d.jpg Elesa_Outfit_6.jpg|Elesa on a magazine cover. Unova Gym Leaders.png See also *Elesa (Adventures) *Elesa (trailer) *Elesa (Generations) *Elesa (Masters trailer) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Electric Pokémon User